


Dessert

by ayee_san



Series: 1k celebration [7]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Food Play, Oral Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-03
Updated: 2016-07-03
Packaged: 2018-07-19 23:09:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7381294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ayee_san/pseuds/ayee_san
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt #10 "Imagine person A delicately decorating person B’s body with whipped cream then proceeding to lick it off."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dessert

**Author's Note:**

> ★ This drabble was requested by @splendidcas as a part of my 1k celebration prompt drabbles.★

“Y/N, please,” Castiel said as he looked at you with the most pleading eyes in the world. You let out a long breath before biting your lower lip. Castiel, an angel of the Lord, a soldier of heaven, was standing in front of you with a can of whipped cream in his hand, asking you to let him decorate your body with it as a form of foreplay. To say that you were lost for words was an understatement.

Earlier that day, Castiel browsed the internet and stumbled upon an article talking about food play. At first, he thought of using honey, or maybe peanut butter and jelly, since he somewhat remembered the taste of those products, but then decided not to, since it could get sticky, or stickier than usual.

Castiel patiently waited for your answer - he would never do anything without you wanting it as well. You stood still for a few more seconds, before thinking, ‘Why not? It might be fun’

“Okay,” you gave in with a smile, “Why not?”

Castiel couldn’t stop a grin that spread on his face. With the hand that wasn’t holding the can of whipped cream, he held you by the small of your back, and brought you flush to his body, nuzzling his face in your neck. He started off with small kisses across your neck, moving to your shoulders and your collarbone, nipping at the skin each time he got a chance. By the time he was finished with one side, your face was flushed and your entire neck was painted with hickeys.

Castiel moved his head away, admiring his work, before pushing you backwards and helping you to settle on the bed. Once on the bed, Castiel took his time working on the other side of your neck, leaving equally dark marks all over, as I way of saying ‘mine’, while rubbing the bulge in his pants against you.

When he was sure that the work on your neck was completed, he pulled at the hem of your shirt, silently asking if he could take it off. You nodded your head, and within seconds your upper half was exposed, and cool air settled on your body, making your nipples perk.

Castiel sat on his knees, admiring your body; he placed one hand on your breast, tweaking and tugging on a nipple, and looking at you to see your reaction. When he saw your eyes closed tightly and your lips parted, soft sighs leaving it, he smirked. He reached to the nightstand and took the whipped cream. He gave it a shook before leaning closer to your chest and putting the cream on your perky nipple. The second you felt the cold cream on your hot skin you moaned and arched your back, eager to have Castiel lick off the product.

A groan left his lips and he dove right in, sucking in your nipple and eating away the whipped cream. You moaned at the combination of his warm tongue on your cold from whipped cream nipple. You buried your fingers in his hair, shoving his face closer to your chest, enjoying the work his mouth and tongue were doing on your nipple.

Your head was thrown back at the pillow and your eyes were closed as you spoke, “This feels so good, Cas.”

Castiel hummed around a mouthful of your breast, before moving his face away, leaving your nipple wet and exposed to the cold.

“More,” you tugged on his dress shirt, “Please.”

Castiel smirked at you, and his cock twitched at your words. He was glad you enjoyed this as much as he was.

“Whatever you want, honeybee,” he said before shaking the can again and applying the cream on your other nipple. He proceeded to lick away the cream with the tip of this tongue, before drawing the nipple between his teeth and pulling it. You cried out, and pushed your hips up, coming in contact with his hard-on. You proceeded to repeat the motion, and Castiel groaned in pleasure, grinding his hips back at you. You kept dry humping until Castiel licked everything off your nipple, leaving it as wet and swollen as the other. He left light kisses down your stomach until he hit the waistband of your pants. He made a quick work of your fly and pulled your pants down, together with your panties, before throwing them on the floor.

Rather harshly, he parted your legs and settled between them, his face centimeters away from your dripping sex. He blew cold air on your clit, making your hips jerk towards his face, before bringing the can of whip cream near your skin.

Castiel looked over your lower half, contemplating where he should put the cold cream next. After thinking for short five seconds, he decided to tease you, and placed it on the inside of your thigh, extremely close to where you would prefer it, but not there. Pretty quickly, he ate away the whip cream, but didn't move his face away. Instead, he started nipping on your thigh, leaving similar marks as on your neck.

You moaned, you cried, and you begged. Your thighs shook and your back arched, but no matter what you did, Cas would not move away from your thigh. When he felt satisfied with the amount of bites you had on your inner thigh, he finally turned to your aching pussy.

Your outer lips were glistering with your juices, begging to be licked, and you pushed your hips forward, not caring how desperate you looked.

“So eager,” he spoke as he placed his hands under your knees and folded them so they almost touched your stomach. “Don’t worry, I will take care of you.” He held your legs in place with his grace, while picking up can of whip cream. He shook it one last time and placed a small amount on your clit.

When you felt the cold product on your most sensitive part, you tried to jolt, but the only thing you achieved with his grace holding you down, was a small jerk. Without much warning, Castiel dove right in, sucking hard on your clit and making you cry out his name.

He kept playing with your clit, altering between sucking on it and pulling it. When you felt your orgasm near, you placed both of your hands on his head, pushing him closer to you. Castiel didn't mind, as he moved his mouth lower, and circled your entrance with his tongue, while still rubbing your clit with his finger.

“Cas-fuck, Cas” you repeated his name as you got closer to your orgasm.

You were so close, you just needed a little more, and when Castiel delved his tongue in you, that was it for you. The knot in your stomach broke, and you came all over his mouth, with his name falling from your lips, together with string of curses and incoherent noises.

When the pleasure became too much, you moved your hands away from Castiel, and he got the hint, bringing his movements to a slow stop and releasing your legs from the invisible grip, letting them fall.

When he brought his head up from your spamming pussy, his entire chin, his mouth, and the tip of his nose were glistering with your juices, bringing another wave of desire to you. Castiel proceeded unbutton his dress shirt and use it as a towel, cleaning your arousal from his face. While he did that, you picked up the can that laid on the side of the bed, and pushed Castiel on his back, straddling his hips.

“My turn,” you murmured.

  
  



End file.
